


Cerulean to Blue means they’re Confused with You.

by GoldenBuddle



Series: Not Human [1]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Black Mesa Sweet Voice, M/M, not actually a game AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBuddle/pseuds/GoldenBuddle
Summary: “what happened to your arm dude?”Gordon blinked. Did-Did Benrey seriously just ask that?The orange armor-clad man’s head slowly turned towards the being that should have died multiple times over.“…What. Did you just ask me?”
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: Not Human [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772872
Comments: 9
Kudos: 390





	Cerulean to Blue means they’re Confused with You.

“what happened to your arm dude?”  


Gordon blinked. Did-Did Benrey seriously just ask that?

The orange armor-clad man’s head slowly turned towards the being that should have died multiple times over.

“...What. Did you just ask me?” Even though Gordon’s HEV helmet masked his tone most of the time, there was no hiding from the absolute vitriol that just left his mouth.

The being tilted their head as smokey cerulean dust fled from their mouth. Though the dark shade of their.. helmet? Hair? ...Though the shade hid their upper face, their orange eyes gleamed with a confused glow.

“your arm dude. what happened to it?” 

The leader of the mostly sleeping group gritted his teeth as he lifted the stub of his arm, the bandages that Tommy and Dr. Coomer wrapped around it kept most of the blood at bay, but he still had to tell the HEV suit to give him more blood and painkillers every ten minutes to even be able to stand.

“This arm, Benrey? Are you talking about the arm that you and your.. _Friends_ cut off me?” The grey-skinned being just nodded as the smokey cerulean color shifted into deeper blue orbs.

Gordon’s back creaked as he jerked forward, or was it the suit? ...ah that doesn’t matter.

The man reached up with his remaining arm to the helmet, and after his fingers scrambled around the edges he was able to pull it off. 

His dark skin tone was pale and gleaming with sweat, his glasses were cracked and his dark brown hair was greasy in the low light.

His bloodshot eyes narrowed at the being in front of him as he leaned forward. “ _Your friends, cut it off._ ” 

The being tilted his head and more smoke flowed out of their shark-like mouth. “yeah? what happened to cause you to lose it again?”

Gordon blinked.

“Again?” His chest heaved as he glared, “AGAIN?!”

“Hands don’t grow back BENREY! I’m never-IM NEVER-!”

His chest continued to heave as he started to pant. His eyes, his _focus_ was slowly sliding from Benrey before he suddenly slumped. “I’m never going to.. to.. _I’ve lost my hand._ ”

Tears pricked the man’s eyes as he leaned against the wall. Dr. Coomer, Bubby, and Tommy were all asleep. Why couldn’t Benrey have gone to sleep?

If he did, Gordon wouldn’t have had to deal with the meltdown he’s having, or, at least he could do it alone. Where he could easily pull himself out of it.

But he can’t. So now he’s just sitting there with tears making rivers down his cheeks and his voice failing him.

He’s stuck in an alien zombie-infested lab. Dealing with an Eldrich being, an old man that keeps walking into enemies, a man that has the mentality of a kid, and an old man that loves to shoot people.

He’s the only sane person there, and he’s all alone. He probably won’t even live to be able to see his son again. Oh god- Joshua, he's-he's gonna grow up without a _dad_.

“...are you okay? your eyes are leaking.” The de facto leader jerked away from the calm voice beside him. 

Fuck, he forgot all about Benrey. And with a glance, the being still hadn’t stopped the so-called Sweet Voice that was drifting around them.

A wet chuckled escaped from Gordon as he reached up to rub at his face, only to stop when the stump came into view. Right. ...How badly are the painkillers affecting him? A lot apparently, as he forgot he got his _hand cut off._

“I’m crying, you asshole. I can’t control it, not like your ‘Black Mesa Sweet Voice’.” If he could do quotes, he would’ve.

The being folded their arms as the cerulean color shifted to.. pink? No, Candy red? Yeah. Candy. Though there was still pink traces in the smoke.

Gordon’s tears slowed as he turned his head to the being. 

“...i can’t control it. not always.” 

“Heh. Maybe you are somewhat similar to us then.”

Benrey turned their head towards the pain-filled man. “what do you mean?”

Gordon just shook his head, “Never mind that. Just, go to sleep. I need to keep watch.”

“i don’t need sleep, feetman. i’m pretty sure i’ve already told you that.”

Gordon blinked. He.. did. Why didn’t he remember that? ...Wait a second.

Gordon jerked his left arm to his chest as he left his right arm on his lap, every slight movement caused the amputated arm to send a pulse of _pain_ up his arm and shoulder. Something that shouldn’t be possible, not with the heavy-duty painkillers the suit was supposed to be giving him.

His fingers stuttered across the logo of the chest piece before he was able to get a grip to pull off the logo. And he did.

There.. there wasn’t a glow. 

His voice hitched as his eyes widened. 

“Benrey, Benrey, goddammit, please tell me there’s blue fluid in the vials in the suit?” 

The being tilted forward at the man’s panicked tone, blue started to overtake the candy red and pink in the smoke as they tilted their head.

“...there’s only red vials?”

The wet chuckles returned with the tears as Gordon banged his head into the wall behind him.

“Oh, that’s great. That’s fan-fucking-tastic. The suits out of painkillers. And on the third day of this shithole too. That’s just... _great_.” 

Cerulean dust and blue orbs floated around the duo as Gordon choked back the sobs that were threatening to burst from him. 

“...that’s not good?” 

At that, Gordon’s voice failed him and he started to cackle. “No that’s not good Benrey! That’s great! I won’t be able to go with you guys! I’ll stop being a pain in your asses as I won’t even be able to ffffucking walk! All because of this fucking stub and your fucking plans!” 

As Gordon laughed, and the tears flowed down his cheeks, his voice was slowly losing its strength, and his words started to slur. All because the painkillers were very quickly fading from his system.

He started to throw his head back into the concrete wall behind him. “Congrats fucker! I’m gonna pass out and then die because of this stupid fucking sui-“

A burst of bluish-green dust flowed into Gordon’s face, and his form slackened immediately. 

“calm down, you’re gonna hurt yourself. how do i take one out of there?” Benrey was already close, but they leaned closer to get a glimpse at the empty vials.

Gordon’s head tilted towards the being. “What..? What did you do..?”

“calmed you down. you were starting to hit your head against the wall.”

Gordon blinked. The dust had cooled his emotions, and a good portion of his pain, but he did feel the dull ache at the base of his head. “...Oh.”

“yeah. now answer the question.”

“...Why?”

A scoff escaped Benrey. “i’m trying to help, now tell me how to take it out safely. i don’t wanna hurt you.”

Gordon’s head tilted back. “Okay, now you don’t want to hurt me. What a change of heart.”

The being just tilted their head again as they moved their hands to the right position to yank the vials out.

“Okay! Fine!” The slurring was back as Gordon reached up and he shoved his hand into the open socket, his hand lagged slightly and that caused him to brush up against the blood-filled vials before he hit the switch he meant to.

Gordon jerked slightly as he felt the needles that were administering the blood and sedatives jerk out of his body. 

The man slumped forward as his eyes started to flutter shut. It took a lot of effort to keep from passing out right there. “Fffucking hell. Just.. pull them out. And work fastly. Think.. think I’m gonna die of blood loss soon.”

Benrey flinched back slightly before they quickly slammed their hands forward to pull out the vials. “you're so fragile..” the being mutter as they quickly unscrewed the first vile.

The blue and cerulean surrounding him quickly faded as a mint green color started to flow from his mouth. “how did you live long enough to evolve?”

“...Don’t know.. don’t ask me, ‘m a physicist, not a.. biologist.” The dying man slurred out.

“shut up, Gordon.” The being hissed as candy red started to enter the dust, but before it hit the vile, Benrey slammed the cap back onto it. The green dust started to form into orbs, but the other orbs started to press into each other, they repeatedly formed and pressed into each other, until they burst into a liquid-like consistency.

Now with a full vial, Benrey turned to the paling man beside them and they shoved it into the chest cavity. Not letting Gordon move, they reached in and flipped the switch, causing Gordon to jump as the needles reentered his system.

The shiny absence in his eyes quickly fled as the new painkiller and blood entered his system. “...What...?”

“i said, shut up Gordo- _Feetman_. i’m keeping you alive. just.. sleep or something.”

Gordon blinked as he tilted his head, he didn’t realize his body was tilting as well, and due to the blood loss, he wasn’t even aware he slammed into Benrey and was now leaning against them. 

Gordon’s eyes started to flutter. He did all he could to stay alive and awake, and now he’s apparently guaranteed to stay alive. “Fffuck it. Okay.”

And Gordon just slammed his eyes shut. The slight rumbling sound coming from the body beside him quickly lulled the already exhausted bloody man into a deep sleep.

Benrey just continued to work, and they tried their best to keep the pink from entering the vials.

Though, they couldn’t do anything to stop it from dusting their cheeks.


End file.
